


a challenge

by dragon_constellations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Edgeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, a bunch of old guys and sojiro are in the same room, the boys have a gay ol' time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_constellations/pseuds/dragon_constellations
Summary: prompt: How do you think Genji would react to his "serious" brother suddenly placing his hand on Genjis thigh during an important meeting with the elders? How would he react when Hanzo pushes his hand inside Genjis pants and starts stroking him?





	a challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted from my bloggerino, if you wanna see the post it's here <https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/post/166535748879/how-do-you-think-genji-would-react-to-his>
> 
> warnings from the post are as follows: hanzo jerking off genji in a room full of old people and tryna not get caught. praise kink and mayb mild D/s. edging. come eating

This meeting has been going on for  _hours_.

No, really, Genji has been sitting in this damn fucking seat in this stupid fucking meeting room for  _four hours_  and he is about ready to accept death. He doesn’t know what they’re talking about anymore, he’s about to fall asleep and he hopes that his death will be swift once they realise he hasn’t listened to a word they’ve said in the past three and a half hours.

So when Genji feels a sudden pressure on his left thigh, he almost jumps with surprise.  _Almost_. His face and stature don’t change, of course; his mind is reeling, though, running at a hundred miles an hour to find an explanation.

The only reason he can think of is that Hanzo is trying to alert him of danger – sometimes these meetings end in a fight and that’s just how that is.

But that usually happens when they’re meeting with third party members – weaponry dealers trying to intimidate their way to a better price for their shit, for example. And even in those situations, they have more subtle and  _pre-arranged_  signals.

Hanzo’s hand slides further inwards and Genji is starting to get suspicious.

A quick flick of his eyes reveals Hanzo’s face tilted towards him. His expression has hardly changed from the stony one that has swallowed up his face for this whole meeting, but…

Genji looks away and thinks for a moment. There’s a certain tilt to Hanzo’s lips. A glint in his eye. His thumb starts to move in little circles.

Genji’s heart starts to race.

_Oh_.

He is so fucking pumped for this. He never expected Hanzo to pull something like this  _in front of the elders_  whilst also sitting  _next to_  their  _father_. But here they are.

With a few quick movements, Hanzo has worked his hand into Genji’s loose pants and Genji has to clamp his teeth together to swallow down the noise he’s about to make.

Hanzo’s face is as impassive as ever.

Genji is just  _really_  glad that they’re sitting so close to each other. And that no one is sitting to his right. And that they’re seated around a fairly high, circular table.

Genji tries to school his face into the uninterested mask that it was. Hanzo has presented a challenge: do not let anyone know what is happening (like a good boy). Fighting down his inevitable blush as best as he can, Genji sinks slightly in his seat and spreads his legs wider.

Challenge accepted.

Hanzo starts to stroke him and Genji is already reconsidering his decision – hell yeah he still wants this, but he already wants  _more_  and that’s a problem. Genji tries to tamper down the greediness and revels in the feeling of Hanzo’s methodical strokes.

As Hanzo strokes over the head of his dick and draws circles around his slit with his thumb, Genji locks eyes with one of the elders sitting across from him. Ice shoots down his spine and his hips buck up. The realisation that they could be found out at literally  _any moment_  really sinks in then, and Genji has to choke down a moan.

Genji flicks his eyes away from the elder and continues tracing patterns in the wall across from him as he had been before Hanzo decided to get handsy. Absently, Genji decides that he’s also really glad that Hanzo had convinced to wear loose, traditional clothing to this meeting. If he’d worn his jeans like usual, this would not be going smoothly.

… Wait. Did Hanzo plan this?

As if reading Genji’s thoughts, Hanzo quirks his lips into a fleeting smirk and squeezes his hand.

Then he starts to play with the barbells of Genji’s Jacob’s ladder and Genji bites his tongue so hard that he tastes blood. Hanzo seems to preen a little at that reaction and  _fuck_ Genji just wants this meeting to end.

Hanzo’s hand speeds up and his fingers play over his slit – on one swipe over the head, Hanzo pushes into his slit a little and Genji almost loses it then. He accidentally makes eye contact with another elder and he has to look away quickly (and how has no one called them out yet? Genji knows that he’s gotta be bright red by this point) as his arousal spikes with the reminder of danger. Hanzo tugs at his barbells on every other stroke and Genji really can’t last much longer. If Hanzo just keeps up this pace, he’s about to-

Hanzo squeezes the base of his dick for a few seconds then withdraws his hand entirely.

Genji is on the verge of tears.

Instead, he balls up his hands on his thighs and tries to steady his breathing. Makes sure that his face is still schooled into an impassive mask. Counts the number of tiles in the ceiling.

Three minutes later, the meeting is called to a close. Everyone stands to leave (except for him and Hanzo. Conveniently, they’re seated farthest from the door and Genji wonders again if Hanzo planned this).

He keeps still as their father exchanges a few quick words with Hanzo – Genji is too focussed on not collapsing to listen in – and as soon as the door behind Sojiro closes, Genji’s head meets the desk with a  _thunk_.

Hanzo giggles ( _giggles!_ ) next to him and Genji wants to cry. And also jerk off. But he hasn’t been given permission to, so instead he screws his eyes shut and stays still.

“Oh Genji, was the meeting  _that_  dull?” It’s an innocuous question. Would even be innocent, if Genji didn’t hear the purr in his tone that sends shivers down his spine.

Genji turns his head just enough to glare at his brother; his hands are still fisted and he’s still red in the face and he’s still desperately hard, but he musters up an indignant face anyway. He sees a blush dust over Hanzo’s cheeks and the beautiful brown of his irises have been mostly overtaken by the black of his pupils. Genji feels lust swirl low in his gut knowing that Hanzo is getting off to this as well; sometimes Hanzo tells him about how much he loves to see Genji desperate and aching, mutters into his ear about how gorgeous Genji is when he’s crying and drooling over his brother’s dick.

They’re entirely alone now.

Hanzo smiles almost gently. “Look at you, otouto. Keeping your hands to yourself even without me telling you. You are being such a good boy.” Genji whines and squeezes his eyes shut again as his cock jumps at the words, hands flexing and curling back into fists.

He’s so aroused that he might actually start crying; it wouldn’t be the first time. Quietly, he breathes out, “Please, Hanzo.”

For a moment, Genji wonders if Hanzo even heard him. Then he hears Hanzo turn to face him fully and Hanzo says “Sit up. Spread your legs. Pull your pretty little cock out.”

Genji whines as he complies as fast as he physically can. It’s not often that Hanzo speaks so explicitly and he savours it every time that he does. Honestly, Genji feels like he’s about to die of blue balls and Hanzo’s commands are only pushing him closer to the edge.

Genji looks over at Hanzo and sees his brother’s eyes roving over him. Genji feels his cock twitch at the look on Hanzo’s face; he looks about ready to  _devour_  Genji. There’s a rasp in his voice as he says, “Good boy. Hold yourself with two fingers, you do not need any more.”

Genji immediately does as he’s told, gasping at the contact and itching for more. He tries to keep eye contact with Hanzo, but ends up just screwing his eyes closed – he might come if he keeps looking into his brother’s beautiful, lustful eyes and he hasn’t been given permission to come yet.

“Stroke yourself to completion. Do not get come on the desk.” That’s the command he was waiting for. It doesn’t take long to comply – he’s been close for the past few minutes and jerking himself off under Hanzo’s watchful gaze has him keyed up. Hanzo was right – he only needs his thumb and index finger to wrap around his dick and after a few jerks, Genji is coming. His other hand flies up to catch the come at the last second, mindful of Hanzo’s orders even in this state.

“Good boy, Genji.” Hanzo sounds breathless and Genji peels his eyes open to look at him. His yukata is notably tented between his legs and as Genji drags his eyes up, he notes that the blush has spread. Genji grins.

Hanzo does not smile, but he carefully lifts Genji’s come covered hand with his own. Genji’s eyes widen as Hanzo brings the hand to his mouth and he groans as Hanzo licks a broad stripe up his palm; from the heel of his hand to the tips of his fingers, Hanzo makes sure to clean up every last drop of come. Genji is quivering a little by the time he’s done.

Hanzo places a chaste kiss on the middle of Genji’s palm, before gently laying it down and standing. He brushes down his clothes and straightens his back, licking his lips before speaking. “Clean up and join me in my quarters. You deserve a proper reward for being so obedient.” Then Hanzo is leaving, head held high and steps sure.

Genji stares after his brother for a few beats before his head snaps into place and his mind starts racing. He rushes to make himself look presentable, though it’s a futile effort. Besides, Hanzo is sure to make a mess of him soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> if you have a prompt for me or if you just wanna pay me a visit, i'll be over [here](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
